Star Wars: Tale of the Godly Jedi
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Rick, a young Jedi Knight, enjoys his fun and to hang out with the Clones in Coruscant, taking things easy... but all of that changes when he meets Rin, a Bounty Hunter who was hired to kill the man Rick was charged to protect... what shall happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Jedi Fun!  
**_

A small boombox was in a large meeting room, playing the classic song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Rick, a young man of age 20, stood in front of five Storm Troopers in full armor, all of them dancing to it. They all began to laugh during the middle of the dance, a trooper putting a hand on his stomach spoke.

"Good God, Rick.... why do we even do this? It's so stupid, it's.... it's...."

Another Trooper completed the sentence with a laugh.

"Funny?"

Rick laughed, putting his hands behind his head. He was a handsome young man with tanned skin. His hair was only an inch long and was black. His eyes were a light blue, brighter then usual. His clothes where, of course, of a Jedi's, yet with his own mix. He wore a long, black coat, and a grey vest under it, a grey long-sleeved shirt under that, yet the sleeves of that shirt seemed like they were burnt off. So, under the sleeves of his coat, he wrapped a long piece of cloth up his arms. His pants were made out of a soft, yet very strong, fabric, and were also grey. He wore a very wide belt across his waist, which was the color of a very dark grey, which matched his boots, which came up to his knees under the legs of his pants.

He gave a laugh.

"Funny? It's all we can really DO here!"

Another Trooper took his helmet off, the music still playing in the back.

"Yeah... I know that it's important to make sure this place is safe and all, but they would have to bring several dozen fleets of warships to take Coruscant!"

Rick nodded... it was true, with the war going on, it was very unlikely that the Separatists would attack. And, even if they did, they would know about it very early on. After all, it IS hard to had a fleet of that size coming at once.

"Well... we best get used to it here, then, since we won't go in the front lines any time soon."

Two of the Troopers gave a sigh as the others nodded. They suddenly grew tense and saluted at his direction. Rick gave a chuckle, smiling.

_Well, only one reason why they would salute like that..._

He turned and saw a Commander Trooper walking in with his helmet on. He stopped behind Rick and looked around at the Troopers.

"Well... quite an interesting..... _dance_ you all were doing..."

The Troopers that had their helmets still on where lucky, since the Commander couldn't see their smiles... but the Troopers which did not struggled to keep a straight face. The only one who still was relaxed was Rick, who put his hands behind his head as the Commander asked a question.

"Why aren't you all at your posts? For all you know, spies could come in, or worse, _assassins_ that want to kill Chancellor Palpatine, who YOU were charged with protecting, Rick."

Rick just shrugged, his hands on the back of his head.

"Meh... there's another Jedi there when I left, keeping watch... I would have known if he was in trouble anyway, you know..."

The Commander gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"Please, sir... I may not be able to order you, Rick... but please don't pull my men out of their posts. Now, Soldiers!"

All of the Troopers gave a 'hut!' when the Commander called them.

"Go back to your posts! I don't expect you all to leave again till it's your break or when you change shifts!"

The Troopers marched out of the room, the Commander following them to make sure that they were going back. Rick shook his head with a chuckle, raising his palm to the boombox. It flew in to his hand perfectly from him using the Force. He then turned it off... what was the point of it on if the soldiers where around?

"Damn... this sucks..."

He slunk it behind his back, walking out of the meeting room. He walked down a hallway, looking around.

_Hmmm... it's emptier then usual... usually, there's a butler, or a droid... or a maid-_

He then bumped into something, making him stumble back a step. He looked and saw that a maid had stepped out of a room, and he had walked into her and made her fall on her butt.

"Oh! I'm sorry... are you alright?"

He went over to her and held his hand out to her.... then blushed a bit when he saw what she looked like...

She was about his age, and was very cute. Her hair was to her neck and was red, and her eyes were a beautiful violet... though... that wasn't the main thing that made him blush... her breasts where DD sized, probably even bigger, which was strange, since maids usually weren't so.... busty.

She grabbed his hand and slowly stood up.

"Oh... thank you, sir..."

He began to blush, giving a bow to Rick.

"I'm so sorry, sir... but... I'm very new here, I started today-"

Rick hide a smile.

_That's why I haven't seen her before... it sucks to be a Jedi sometimes, though..._

"-And... weeeeell.... I'm... ummm.... lost..."

He chuckled, showing a smile. He shifted his arm that was holding the boombox.

"Sure thing. I understand how you feel. I kept on getting lost the first month I was here Hell, I even managed to get to the hanger bay without taking any stairs or elevator Don't ask me how, I don't have a clue."

The maid gave a giggle from that, bring a hand to her mouth. Rick eye twitched.

_O.k.... WHY can't Jedi's have girlfriends again!? She's so freaking cute! And such wonderful... whew_

"O.k, just head down this hall and go up the elevator to the top floor. When the door of the elevator opens, it should lead you to the hallway of the Chancellor's office. Only that elevator leads to the top floor, figured you should know that, too..."

The maid gave a quick bow, her hands in front of her.

"Thank you, Jedi sir..."

Rick blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head, watching her jog past him. He blinked.

_Damn, what an ass!_

He chuckled to himself, continuing down the hallway...

_****A few hours later...****_

Rick was on top of the building, watching the sun set, as flying cars flew past. Some of the driver gave a second look at him, since you don't see a guy on top of a building as high as the one he was on. He sighed, staring down at his hand, which held his lightsaber. The handle was black, with some white on it. He stared blankly at it, thinking to himself.

_... A jedi must protect the people... that, I do easily... but..._

He closed his eyes.

_No parents.... no family... no one to love you... I was unlucky, being an orphan..._

Which was true. He was found as an infant in the swamps of the planet Dagobah by Jedi Master Yoda, who had sensed a great disturbance in the Force from the planet, as he was told... since then, Yoda had looked over him and trained him, along with the other Masters... yet, the other Masters were unsure of what he was... they had tested his blood, and it was unlike any other they have seen, not matching any other blood types.

_And... my powers..._

He sighed, laying back on the roof, staring off into the sky.

_... I hate holding back my powers... I feel so... restricted... so... wrong..._

_****Ten Years ago...****_

Rick was a young teen, 11 years old. He wore young jedi robes, like any other student would. He was in a forest on Tatooine, in a clearing in the middle of it. He rolled out of the way of a giant boulder that was sent flying at him.

"No, Rick! Control it, you must! Use the Force, feel it run through you to conquer this trial."

Yoda was sitting on a branch, watching him and controlling the boulder's path. Rick groaned, sliding under it as it came again.

"Master Yoda! I can't! I'm sorry, but I am just not ready for th- gah!"

He rolled to his right, avoiding the boulder again. Yoda sighed.

"In yourself, you must believe! Not enough training, you have had!"

He waved his hand, tossing the boulder to the side like it was nothing.

"Maybe you not want to be a Jedi? Will increase the rate to become one, this will."

Rick panted, glad that it was over... yet...

"Master Yoda... sir... I DO want to be a Jedi... and you say that I don't know my own limits... yet, I DO. I know my own strengths and weaknesses, and how far I can go... this is beyond me, sir..."

Yoda stared down at him, thinking to himself. Rick continued, since he had the chance to.

"I... I know I am not like the other students... but... that doesn't mean I am any different in my skills! There are many other students who have a better control over the Force then I do-"

Yoda suddenly began to laugh, making Rick start.

"M-Master?"

Yoda lifted his hands in the air.

"Rick, that's a lie, I see. Show your truth strength, you must!"

Suddenly, over a dozen giant boulders came up from the ground, circling around Rick. He gulped.

"M-Master! Please! I'm not holding back!"

The boulders suddenly all shot at him... he recoiled, seeing no way to escape...

_****Present****_

Rick jumped a bit, hearing an alarm. He blinked, thinking.

"Wait... that's... not a alarm test... CRAP!!!"

He jumped to his feet and off of the roof. He didn't go far, using the force to go in the window that was on the top floor. He rolled to a stop, looking around.

"Chancellor Palpatine!"

He saw a woman in a pink, skin tight armored suit, with a helmet over her head with A-sized breasts. There were shoulder pads on her shoulders, and the helmet was like one large piece of mirrored glass, but was yellow. She held a laser rifle, pointing it close to Chancellor Palpatine. She quickly turned to Rick, who was scowling on his knee.

"Jedi! Stay away! I have a job to do, and I must do it! Take a step, and I will blow the Chancellor's head off!"

_**End of Chapter One...**_


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Captured Maid**_

Rick slowly stood up, locking his eyes on the woman, the barrel against the Chancellor's head.

"Don't do it... you won't make it out of here alive..."

He opened and closed his hands, getting ready for anything. The woman was clearly glaring at him through her helmet.

"Oh? So you say, Jedi... I know my way around! I'll make it! This man here will DIE today! Now, LEAVE!"

She pointed the gun at him, and shot a laser at him. He quickly, yet like it was without effort, cart wheeled to his right, going behind a wall. She kepted her aim at the wall, incase he tried to leave. Rick gave a sigh, crossing his arms.

"What, oh what, are you going to do now? If you point your gun back at the Chancellor, I will come out... and if you keep it on me, you can't have him as a hostage, and Storm Troopers are on their way now."

He could easily sense them rushing up... they were clearly distracted by something... no doubt this woman had made. She didn't say anything, knowing he was right. Yet...

"I don't care if I die! To me, this is more then just a job!"

She quickly pointed the barrel back at the Chancellor's head, who was glaring at the woman...

This was his chance...

He jumped out of the cover, staying low to the ground, and dashed to her... during this, he was just like a small blur, faster then anything else the Chancellor had ever seen. Rick grabbed the rifle and tossed it out the broken window. The woman punched him on his chin, which was solid enough to make him step back a few steps. She took out a hidden knife, trying to cut the Chancellor's throat. Rick had enough once he gained his balance. He raised his palm, pushing the woman into the wall. He then used the force to grab her, pinning her against the wall. She screamed, struggling against him, but was no use... once Rick had you in the Grip, it was over if you weren't a Jedi Master. Yet... under her screams, it was clear that she was also sobbing, barely able to speak.

"D-don't let him lead the R-Republic! H-he's the S-Sith Lord behind everything!"

Rick chuckled, walking closer to to.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a monkey with a five foot long penis. Sorry, but you're done here."

Chancellor Palpatine sighed, fixing his coat.

"Good work, Rick...."

He dusted off his coat casually.

"Now... kill her."

Rick started, nearly losing control of the grip on the woman.

"W-wha?"

"Kill her... she's a traitor of the Republic, and the punishment for the attempt of murder on the Chancellor is death. Now, do it."

Rick turned and glared at him.

"Sorry, _sir._ Truth is, the only people I follow orders that are like this is from the Jedi Council."

He turned his attention back to the woman... but, with that, he tried to sense the aura of the Chancellor... it was dark, darker then he had expected. Suddenly, it was like his senses were reflected off of the Chancellor, like a rubber bullet off of a steel wall. Rick gave no facial expression, not wanting him to know it was him... if it WAS the Chancellor who did that... was it possible? Was it true that Palpatine was the Sith Lord behind everything? The one who started all of this?

This thoughts were interrupted when a squad of Storm Troopers rushed in the door, their guns ready. They stopped when they saw Rick, holding the woman against the wall with his Force. One of the Troopers chuckled.

"Glad to see a Jedi so good at his job, if you don't mind me saying."

Rick gave a grin at them.

"Don't mind at all. I was given an order, and I always do what I'm told."

He gave a short glance at the Chancellor, then to the woman who was sobbing. He moved his hand, making the woman float toward him. She then slammed flat down on the floor, then he released her. The Troopers noticed this, and ran over to her, pinning her down and putting handcuffs on her.

"You, madam, are under arrest..."

The Troopers that had a knee on her back then took off her helmet... Rick's eyes grew wide... the maid who he had bumped into was under the helmet! She had tears streaming down her face like water falls, glaring up at him.... something about that look... it made his heart sink.... and raised a question in his head...

_What happened to her giant breasts!?!?_

He gave a sigh as the Troopers picked her up and lead her out...

"Well, I best leave, too. I need to make sure if there are others that were with her..."

As he began to head for the door, the Chancellor stopped him.

"Hold on, Jedi... I must ask... why did you not use your lightsaber?"

Rick stopped, silent for a moment. He then turned to him with a grin on his face.

"Because... I didn't need to."

He turned back and walked out of the office... that was half of the truth... the other was that his lightsaber was unlike any other made...

He sighed, lifting his arm when he was in the elevator. He press the button to go down and on his arm, where a device was. As soon as the doors closed, a small projection of Yoda in his chair was seen on his arm.

"Master, sir... I must request an audience with you. I need your wisdom once again."

Yoda gave a smile.

"Oh ho? Years it been, it has, and yet you still need your Master's help?"

"Gah... Master..."

They both laughed a little. Of all the Jedi Masters, he truly and fully respected Yoda, who was, in his heart, like a farther to him.

"Yes, sir... this is a case where I think is important. May we speak alone?"

Yoda began to think.

"My, my... rare, it is, that you request this, and yet it has brought us many truths and revealed lies, they have... alright, my young Jedi Knight. We shall meet in where we usually do."

Rick bowed his head a bit.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

The image of Yoda slowly went away, so he let his arm down, just as the doors opened. He walked forward, spreading his senses through out the whole building... he knew that there weren't others that wanted to kill the Chancellor...

_****Late at night...****_

Yoda sat cross legged on a cushion, which sat straight across from another one. Rick was staring out of the window in the room, which was fairly small. The windows had thick blinds, which only let you barely see out of them, incase anyone tried to spy in them. All that was I the room was the two cushions and a holo-projector in between them. Yoda looked up at Rick.

"Well, a surprise, this is... it has been a long time since I have seen you this confused, it has."

Rick continued to stare out of the blinds, trying to sort out the words in his head the best he could.

"Master... would... would you think it strange that an assassin would think that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord? Worse, the one that is the master mind behind everything?"

Yoda gave a chuckle.

"Ahhhh... thinking wildly again, have you? Hmm?"

Rick also chuckled, turning to Yoda.

"This case, no, sir... it... well... it began...-"

He recounted the events from when he bumped into the maid/assassin, to the moment he contacted the Masters. Yoda brought a hand to his chin, giving another "Hmmm," thinking deeply.

"Disturbing, this is... tell me, could the assassin have been lying?"

Rick thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No sir. The face she gave me... the voice she had..."

He looked away, frowning. Yoda leaned forward.

"Rick, my once Padawan... I sense fear in you... fear and confusion. Remember, you must, that the Jedi way does not have these things. Erase them from your mind, you must."

Rick quickly turned to Yoda, unable to control himself.

"Master! Why!? Why must we, the ones that protect the people so much, do not get rewarded at ALL? Sure, I don't mind helping people, and all I want is a 'thank you' from time to time, but... not having any family, not having anyone to love... some of the Jedis here don't mind that, but... but..."

He looked down to the ground, his fists tightened.

"Is it... really.... too much to ask... for a Jedi to have someone... to love him? Not a friend's love... but... a couple love? A love between a man and a woman? What is so horrible about that that we Jedi are forbidden to have any love?"

Yoda was silent, staring blankly in front of him, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Rick... you are so skilled... yet you have much to learn..."

He looked up at Rick and spoke softly, which matched his eyes.

"Love and fear are path ways to the dark side. Your lover is taken and killed, we say, and you find out. What do you do? A Jedi would use his powers and skills to kill those involved, he would. That, my once Padawan, is a reason why we Jedi cannot love..."

Rick ran a hand through his short hair.

"And? Master, I am sorry... but I WOULD kill those involved if they had anything to do with the death of my lover... it's only natural. And that doesn't mean we will go to the Dark Side. In fact, wouldn't most Jedis, with their greater wisdom, even if they are in distress, want to STAY as a Jedi? And make sure this does not happen to anyone else?"

Once again, Yoda was silent, looking down at the floor, sorting the words in his wise mind. He then gave a chuckle.

"Once again, you say very wise words for one so young... all I can say, Rick, is that the Jedi cannot take that chance. There are Jedi who WOULD turn to the temptation of the Dark Side."

"And yet, Master Yoda-"

Rick sat down in front of him on his cushion.

"Many great Siths have had lovers, and they were actually happy. I'm not saying I would ever turn into a Sith, mind you, Master-"

Yoda chuckled a bit, knowing that Rick wouldn't easily become one.

"-but... it's not fair... they use the Force for offense AND defense... that, I don't really mind... but they also have lovers, people who they trust more then anyone else... yes, they are evil, but... that just adds to how wrong it is..."

He hung his head, staring at the ground.

"I... I guess that...."

He closed his eyes.

"I wanted someone to love me, not as a Master and Padawan... but love me as a lover would.... a Jedi who has a lover waiting for him would fight harder for her..."

Yoda, again, was silent, as was Rick... the silence hung in the room for about five minutes, which seemed like years to Rick.... then, Yoda spoke.

"Rick, wise, you are... very wise... but we cannot afford to have a chance of a Jedi turn to the Dark Side... but... as a favor to you-"

Rick slowly looked up at him.

"-I will talk to the other Jedi Masters about this... you have put up a good argument, one that can be debated on both sides, it can."

Yoda gave a smile, getting down from his cushion. He knew that Rick had said what he wanted to say for a while. Rick blinked... was it possible? Would the Jedi Counsel really allow a love between a Jedi and another person? He doubted it, but it was worth a shot!

"Thank you, Master Yoda... once again, you have helped your once Padawan."

Yoda gave an amused laughed, slowly walking out of the door.

"Learn too much, no one can. Now, go and do your posts before that Commander gets onto you."

Rick laughed, getting up. If it was possible, his respect for Yoda just grew.

"Yes, sir!"

He began to walk to the door, but Yoda was still in the same place.

"Master...?"

Yoda gave a sigh.

"About the Chancellor... we Master will speak about it and will keep a closer eye on him. Now, as an addition to your first assignment, I want you to search for any sign if he really IS the Sith Lord... search, you must! And, find he is the one, if he is... report to the Council. And... please do keep this a secret, incase this is a trick, if it is."

Rick gave a slight bow.

"Yes, Master..."

_****A few hours later, a couple of hours before sun raise...****_

Rick, wearing his hood was in the jail cells of this part of the planet, which was full of metal, hexagon hallways. He walked to two Storm Troopers that were stationed in front of that sector of the jail. They stepped forward, guns in hand, yet were not pointed at him.

"Halt. This is a restricted area. State your name and business."

He rose his head, looking at both of the Troopers.

"I am Rick, Jedi Knight, here on Jedi business. I must speak to the prisoner here... alone..."

The Troopers turned to each other, silent. Rick gave a smile.

"Don't worry, all I want to do is talk, nothing more. And... I think I can handle myself if anything happens."

He moved his robes back, showing his lightsaber. The Trooper at the right nodded.

"Alright, sir... if you need help, just call for us."

Rick kepted the smile on his face.

"Thank you."

The metal door opened, so he walked through. In the room was a small path, with eight jail cells, four on each side. He went down to the cell at the back right... inside it was a hexagon shaped room, with a metal cot bed and a very dirty toilet... inside was the woman from before, bound in a white shirt. She was sitting on the floor, then glared up at him once she noticed him... or if once she WANTED to notice him... she scowled at him.

"What do YOU want...?"

Rick knelt down so they were at the same eye level. His face was very serious, yet had no effect on the woman.

".... What more can you tell me... about the Chancellor being a Sith Lord?"

_**End of Chapter Two...**_


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Heart's Needs...**_

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. The woman turned her head and scooted away, her arms bound by the jacket. Rick frowned, getting comfortable on the metal floor.

"Hey... if I am-"

He was interrupted by the door opening. He turned and saw two Storm Troopers come in. They stopped beside Rick. They seemed somewhat confused as to why he was sitting on the floor.

"Sir! We have been told to stay here, incase the prisoner tried to escape."

Rick raised an eyebrow at them, having to look up at them.

"Oh? Who told you to come here?"

"The Chancellor, sir."

That just raised more questions in his mind... why would Palpatine tell some clones to protect him? He was a Jedi Knight! Not some ambassador from another planet!

"I'll be fine, there's no need to protect me."

"Sir! We have our orders-"

"Damn it!"

Rick seemed like he floated in the air, landing on his feet. The Troopers took a step back from the shock of seeing it.

"I am a Jedi Knight! I DO believe that I can handle a bounded female prisoner in a jail cell which even _I_ would have trouble breaking! Now, PLEASE leave!"

The Troopers looked at each other, then nodded.

"Yes, sir..."

They both turned and left, the metal door closing behind them. A weak voice then spoke out from the cell.

"... See...? He knows I'm a threat... a clone follows orders, no matter what it is... if it's from a higher ranking officer, that order will take top priority, and if a command from a lower ranking officer would have contradicted with the order from the higher ranked, then it will be replaced by the higher rank..."

Rick turned to the woman, who was facing the wall, looking down at the floor. He sat back down, giving a sigh. He looked at her with soft eyes... he was wondering why she had brought that up...

"Here, let me make you a bit more comfortable..."

He flicked his hand. The bounded jacket suddenly fell to the floor, freeing the woman's arms. She had shock on her face, moving her arms. She gave a soft sigh, making Rick smile a bit.

"I prefer us to be at equal standings... in this case, as much as possible. Besides, I KNOW those bounds aren't comfortable at all."

He grinned at her, yet she didn't even turn to face him. His grin faded as a silence came between them again, lasting a few minutes. Rick gave another sigh, leaning forward.

"Alright... once again, what makes you think the Chancellor's a Sith Lord?"

".... Because... I've seen him...."

Rick raised an eyebrow... her eyewitness MIGHT have meant something before, but now, since she had physically attacked the Chancellor... any other person wouldn't at all believe him...

_Yet, I'm not any other person..._

"So... you've SEEN him? You've seen him with a lightsaber? You've seen him with droids at his command? You've seen him with Count Dooku and General Grievous?"

She was silent again, her face full of sorrow... which Rick hated... she then spoke.

"No... I've seen him... as a child..."

Rick head went back, confusion on his face.

"....................... HUH!? Wait! Isn't the Chancellor, like, over **60!?** If you seen him as a child, then that must mean-"

"I'm 21, you dumbass!!! I meant I've seen when **I** was a child!"

She had turned to him, frustration clear on her face. After a few seconds, Rick began to laugh at her frustration. The woman gave a sigh... yet... Rick could have swore he had seen a hint of a smile...

"... He was the one who messed up my life..."

Rick stopped laughing, giving the woman a hard look... he saw no trace of her lying, nor could he sense she was...

He started, the metal door opening again.

"Damn it! I said that I would be f-"

"Sorry, Jedi Knight, but I must interrupt this... meeting between you two..."

He turned and saw Chancellor Palpatine, standing beside him. He jumped to his feet, surprised to see him there. He flicked his hand behind his back, making the jacket wrap around the woman again... she didn't fight it, understanding that it would be better that he didn't see her without it.

"Chancellor! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The Chancellor just stood there for a few moments, looking from Rick, and to the woman, before finally talking to Rick.

"There is no reason for you to be here, Jedi. You have a duty to protect me, and you are not following that order by being here. Now, please, leave with me."

He turned and began to walk around, two Storm Troopers following him. Rick turned to him and to the woman. He mouthed to her;

"I'll be back, soon... don't worry..."

She lifted her head, a hint of hope in her eyes. As Rick began to walk away...

"Wait!"

The Chancellor and Rick stopped, who turned around to the woman. He blushed a bit...

"I"m... I'm Rin!"

He raised his eyebrows, then gave a smile.

"O.k, Rin... I'm Rick, a pleasure to meet you."

He gave a small bow with his head, then continued to walk away, following Palpatine...

_****A few hours later, right after sun raise....****_

Rick was in his room, laying on his bed. His room was very large, a glass window tracing the whole wall. The room was separated in two sections, the front had two couches, shaped as half circles. Between them was a table with fresh fruit. There was a large TV on the wall, on the end of the room, just for the chance that he needed to watch it, or if it wanted to. The back half had a very large bed with deep red sheets. Thick blinds were on the glass in that half, to block out the light if he needed to sleep during the day. All in all, his room was very basic... He gave a sigh, his hand in the air. He was using his Force to make a pear float near the ceiling. He did this whenever he was deep in thought... he couldn't help but to scowl, feeling like he was holding back what he should never hold back... yet he had to... the last time he let loose all of his powers....

_****Six Year Ago...****_

Rick was a 15 year old teen. He wore Jedi robes, just graduating to a Jedi Padawan... the one thing he would miss from his childhood years would be the time spent with Yoda, him training him on his spare time.

He still gave a long yawn, though. He was standing in a long line, which lead to the Jedi Council, all of the Jedi Masters standing in a row. In front of them was Master Yoda, handing each student his or her first lightsaber. Rick was very excited, yet still yawned again. He wasn't able to sleep the previous night, he couldn't wait to get his. Once it reach his turn, he gulped, his heart beating so hard that it felt like it would rip out of his chest. Yoda gave a laugh at the sight of him.

"Calm and proud, you must be, Rick... a proud day this is, hm?"

Rick nodded, barely able to speak.

"Yes, Master!"

Yoda reached down and held out a pure white handle of a lightsaber. Rick slowly took it, taking a good look at it, not moving... his very first lightsaber... not one on of the training ones they let the class use and have to give back... it was his very own lightsaber!

"Yo! Get out of the way, Rick! Other's want their's, too!"

Rick started, blushing a bit. Master Windu smiled down at him.

"I can hardly blame these children for their shock... these lightsabers are their lives now, their strength to the Light Side of the Force... now, go on, _Jedi..._ you have earned that saber..."

When Mace Windu had called him a Jedi... it sent a shiver through his back... him? Finally? A Jedi? Fully and truly...?

He stepped to the side and went to the nearest wall, leaning on it, staring down at the lightsaber...

---

After an hour, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stood in front of a stand, smiling down at all of the new Padawans. He gave a speech...

"My, oh my... how have you all grown... becoming Jedi Padawans. I remember the first day each and every one of you came in to take your tests... how many of your struggled with it, some of you actually giving it you all, while others actually guessed!"

Some of the Padawans chuckled or giggled, meaning they were the ones that guessed. Master Mundi also gave a chuckle.

"I know that most of you were glad that the test was just to see if you were sensitive to the Force, and even guessing is part of that. But now.... oh, now! You are Padawans! You all will go out with a Jedi Knight and train under him and gain experience, learning of the worlds out there, and making our galaxy a better place for us to live in..."

There was a moment of silence in the room before Master Mundi continued.

"Now... on a more serious note... I would like to remind you some of the Dark Side... some of you will feel anger, some of your will feel attraction, maybe even love..."

Rick was still leaning against the wall. He turned his head up, now looking at Mundi... love? That was a new thing for him, having no parents and not allowed to even have a girlfriend...

"But, these are path ways to the Dark Side... if, for example, the girl, or man, for the ladies-"

The women giggled a bit, then went quiet. Master Mundi couldn't help but to smile, shaking his head.

"-if your lover were to ever die by your enemies... it would give you sorrow... and anger... and, when you're away on your missions, it will give you fear for your lover.... fear is a path way to the Dark Side. Fear leads to sorrow, sorrow leads to hate, hate.... leads to suffering..."

There was a thick silence in the room. Rick lowered his head, staring at his lightsaber... one question came to mind....

_Is being a Jedi really worth not having anyone to love you...?_

"So... keep that in mind... now! On a MUCH brighter note, our young Padawans, please! Turn on your lightsabers! Show us see the colors you have!"

Each of the new Padawans were already holding their lightsabers. Each one turned on their's, one by one... the room began to glow with the light of mainly green and blue, only a few had purple, thanks to Master Windu's objection to add that color into some of the lightsabers. The Padawans, about five of the over dozen Padawans, who had gotten that color were happily surprised, being their's were more original then the common green and blue...

Rick still haven't turned on his yet, still staring down at it... this was it... he was going to turn his very own lightsaber on! His heart beat quickened as he gave a small smile... he held it out in front of him. He pressed the button... a green beam came up from the handle.... the light shining on his face... he stared at it for a moment, something about it did not feel right to him.... until...

He blinked, seeing the light seem to... deform... for a moment....

".... huh...?"

A near by girl, one with a purple lightsaber (lucky her), turned her head. She tilted her head, seeing it, too.

"Hey... Rick... is your's alright?"

He just blinked.

"I... don't know..."

The beam suddenly bent to the right, taking the form of a up-side-down 'u', also luckily where no one was standing. The girl backed away, knowing that, whatever was happening, wasn't good.

"M-Masters!"

The girl's call got everyone's attention, including the Master's. The beam of Rick's lightsaber twisted and turned, like a snake. It rolled itself into a ball, then sprang out, almost jerking itself out of Rick's hand, who was in total shock. The beam suddenly began to glow brighter and brighter, filling the room with a strong green light. The handle began to spark...

What happened next was a blur for Rick...

The Masters quickly acted... Master Windu grabbing Rick, while Master Mundi knocked the lightsaber out of his hand... the rest of the Masters, Master Yoda leading them in this, created a strong bubble around the handle, using the Force. The handle gave a loud explosion, the sound of it was able to break all the windows in the room, the boys holding their ears while the some of the girls gave a loud shriek. The explosion of the handle would have filled the room, but the bubble kept it inside a small spot. As soon as it was over, the Masters stepped back, two of them panting. The small space the handle was in gave off a foul smell... one no one had smelt before, not even the Masters.

Rick blinked, in the arms of Master Windu. He kept silent... something about this... he knew it wasn't good...

_****Late at night...****_

Rick was sitting in the middle of the room where the lightsabers were given out... he was alone, like he usually was... he was used to it... he had his knees up to his chest, his face in his knees... he wasn't given a Jedi Knight to train by that night, like everyone else did... nor did he get a replacement for his lightsaber... no one had even gotten near him since the incident... no explanations were even given...

He buried his face into his knees, sorrow in his heart. He then sensed someone behind him, hearing the door open. A friendly voice spoke out.

"Find you here, I knew! Go to the place on your mind, you usually do."

Master Yoda walked over to him with his cane, smiling at him. They were at eye level, because of Yoda's height and Rick sitting. He looked up to Yoda, then down at the floor.

"I'm... sorry, Master..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what, hm?"

He went in front of Rick and placed his cane down in front of him, smiling.

"Nothing wrong, you did!"

Rick looked up to Yoda.

"But... I don't have a Jedi Knight to train me... I don't even have a lightsaber! What good am I if I don't even have that!?"

Yoda just smiled at Rick. Suddenly, he whacked the side of Rick's head with his cane. He recoiled, rubbing his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For letting your guard down! A Jedi must always have his defenses up, incase someone would to attack you!"

He looked at Yoda... how could he be so cheerful? So... relaxed? Yoda gave a sigh.

"Follow me, you must... something you see, hmm?"

Rick blinked, watching Yoda walk past him...

_... what do I have to lose?_

He stood up and began to follow Master Yoda. He lead him to a plain room, with shelves on all of the walls. On them were holocrons of many types. Yoda raised his hand, using the Force to pull out one at the very top, well hidden in the middle of the others.

"This is what you need to see..."

He grabbed the holocron and went to a ternamal in the middle of the room. He inserted the holocron inside the ternamal. A screen slowly came down from the ceiling. Rick blinked, wondering what was the thing Yoda wanted to show him. A picture came up...

"Hey... that's where..."

Yoda smiled, looking up to Rick.

"Yes, it is, Rick. Trained there, you have..."

It was the spot where Yoda was training him via throwing boulders at him.

"What... does that have anything to do with what happened today?"

Yoda waved his hand.

"Hold on, you must... here..."

He pressed a button on the ternamal. The picture switched to that of a mountain, with jagged peaks, going up on the side of it. The tip of it went far above the clouds... unseen...

"Wait... that's Mount Higgery... the tallest mountain in the galaxy... it's been recorded that the top of it reaches in the atmosphere, right?"

Yoda gave a nod, staring at it.

"Correct, you are... do you know how it was created?"

Rick scratched the back his head, thinking while staring at the screen.

"Well... reports said that there were two giant plates under the surface of the planet, extra ones, and that they collided. They said that, if they would have went down instead of up, like they did... the world would have been destroyed..."

Yoda was quiet for a few moments, staring at the screen.

"Do you know WHEN?"

"When?"

He blinked at him.

"Only four years ago, Master Yoda... that's why so many people still know about it."

_And why __**I**__ even know about it so well..._

He gave a small grin, which went away when Yoda spoke.

"You trained there the day the Mountain came..."

Rick looked down at Master Yoda, confused.

"I... did...? I don't remember anything about it happening..."

Once again, Yoda was quiet, which unnerved Rick.... where was he getting at?

Then... the next words shocked Rick like nothing else ever had...

"Rick, you're the cause, you are..."

Rick's eyes grew wide, then he chuckled.

"You're... you're joking, right?"

He was quiet... making Rick blink.

"O.k! Where's the camera?"

He looked around jokingly, chuckling.

"O.k! You got me! Ha ha! Funny!"

Yoda was still silent, keeping a strong stare at the mountain on the screen... Rick gulped, shacking a bit.

"You mean.... I.... really.... made...."

He turned to the screen, his eyes couldn't have been bigger.

".... _that?_"

Yoda gave a small nod.

"Create it, you did... though not on purpose... You see, while training you, and sending all of those boulders at you.... triggered your powers, it did! Rose from the ground and destroyed the boulders like they were dust, you did! Then you tightened you hands and pulled the ground from under you up into the sky. Survived you did by me, hmm?"

He poked Rick's stomach with the end of his cane. He didn't notice, staring at the mountain... was it possible? How could he have done that? Yoda then gave a warm chuckle.

"Something special, you are! And, with your kind heart, we know you will do great good with it."

"Ummm.... tha- wait, _we?_"

Yoda nodded, walking over to the other side of the room, smiling.

"Tell the other Masters, I had to. We all decided to keep it a secret, if there were any Siths that wanted that power for themselves."

Rick just nodded... the Masters knew? All of them? Was... was that the reason why of him being alone? The fear of him turning to the Dark Side? Easily being able to destroy them all with a flick of his hand?

Yoda began to fondle with something in his hands;

"The event that happened, I knew would happen! Not as bad, I did not know... so, I figured I would make this, with a stone straight from that mountain! Full of the Force, it is! Connected to your very heart and soul..."

He turned around and went to Rick... he held out a mainly black lightsaber with white at the ends of it... the exact one he had in the present day... Rick stared down at it, then up at Yoda... he had made one? Just for him? His eyes became a bit watery.

"M-Master..."

Yoda smiled up at Rick.

"The lightsaber wasn't for you, the last one was. Your soul will only accept this one, I believe. And, once you grab hold of it, all your hidden powers will be unlocked... where you can use them even if you do not have your lightsaber, you can!"

He brought the lightsaber higher.

"Here, my Padawan..."

Rick's lower lip quivered... he had never felt so touched before... he never knew that Yoda had cared this much...

"Master..."

He grabbed hold of the lightsaber and held it in his hand. After a few seconds, it seemed like a shock went though his whole body, starting from his right arm. He blinked, feeling an unearthly rush of power erupting from inside him. So much that he began to float in the air, the holocrons flying off the shelves and circling around him rapidly. He looked down at himself... feeling totally in control. He felt like he could do anything he wanted without any problem! That's when he heard a small grunt. He looked down and saw Master Yoda, struggling against the wind. He gasped, trying to bring his powers under control. He slowly drifted down to the ground, the holocrons hitting the floor, and ran over to Yoda.

"Master! Are you alright!?"

Instead of being hurt, or anything of that sort, Yoda actually began to laugh!

"Great power indeed, hmm!"

Rick didn't do anything for a moment... then began to laugh with him. After a minute of laughing, Rick wiped his eye. He held out his lightsaber... this time, it felt right. He pressed the button, the beam came up...

The beam was as black as the darkest of space, with a white line around it to show where it ended. He stared at it... he had never seen a lightsaber like it before, even in the history books of his school days!

Yoda gazed up at the saber.

"Oh ho? That's unique, it is! Never have I seen one like it!"

Rick continued to stare at it. It was so...

"Awesome..."

Yoda gave a long laugh.

"That's what you say as one word of the lightsaber, hmm? The one I gave you?"

He went to his side and hit his leg gently with his cane.

"Well, I'll take as a compliment, I will! Now, come! The Masters have all decided to train you ourselves, to keep the people from knowing to a minimum. Oh.... by the way, my young Padawan..."

He looked up to Rick as he began to walk out of the room.

"Don't tell anyone of your powers being unlocked, o.k? Our secret, it is, along with your lightsaber! Use it when you have to!"

Rick looked from his saber, then to Yoda. He turned his saber off and put it in the strap, where it belonged.... it felt so right!

"Master Yoda, sir?"

"Hmm?"

Yoda turned around... to see Rick giving a small bow to him.

"Thank you... so much.... Master Yoda..."

Yoda gave a smile, staring at him for a moment.

"Welcome, you are!"

He motioned with his hand to Rick, who gave a smile. He jogged over to him and walked beside him, proud of what he felt...

He knew from that day on, Master Yoda would be the one person he would respect, and care for the most...

_****Present****_

Rick smiled at the memory. He still cared for Master Yoda, the closest father figure he had ever had. He brought the pear down into his hand and took a bite out of it.

_Luckily for us, the other Masters thought that the disturbance in the Force that I made when I first got my lightsaber was a bunch of Sith hiding, which there really was._

He smiled more, glad that they were caught with the help of his powers being mistaken by them.

Then, something made him jump, making him sit up on his bed. He spread his senses around the building, seeing if anyone was trying to attack the Chancellor again. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. No, what made him jump was from something else... from a different building...

He jumped to his feet and ran out of the door, knowing his lightsaber was on his side...

-

-

-

Rick dashed in the jail block Rin was in and looked in her cell... it was empty...

A Storm Trooper went over to him.

"Do you need anything, Rick sir?"

Rick gave the Trooper a deadly glare.

"Trooper! Where did they send this prisoner!?"

The Trooper was taken back a bit by his glare, but spoke.

"She was released by good behavior-"

"BULLSHIT!!!"

Rick grabbed the clone's chest armor and pinned him against the wall, the Trooper's feet a few inches from the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

The Trooper was clearly afraid, giving a gulp.

"I-I can't tell-"

"So help me God, if you don't tell me, I'll rip it from your mind and leave your body like an empty husk here with no soul!!! Now, _**TELL ME!!!**_"

He was beginning to lose control over his powers from his anger. The Trooper actually gave a yelp of fright.

"Alright! I'll tell you! She's in the interrogation room on the 12th floor! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Rick started, his powers under control in less then a second... he.. he acted like a Sith would have... he got the information out from him... with _fear..._

"I'm.... I'm so... sorry..."

He gently placed the Trooper back down on the ground, in shock at what he had done... The Trooper leaned against the wall, panting with a hand over his chest.

"It's... it's alright, sir... we all lose our... our cool sometimes...."

That brought him some relief, for it was true. They were all human (mostly, you get the idea here), and they all made mistakes. He nodded to the Trooper.

"Th-thank you... now... go ahead and... take the rest of the day off... here..."

He handed the Trooper some credits.

"Get... yourself something to drink at the Cartina..."

The Trooper looked down at the credits, then up at Rick. He gave a salute, knowing that Rick was truly sorry for what he did.

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the Trooper left. Rick stood there for another minute, reflecting at what he had done. Then, a voice popped in his head.

_This is not a big deal. You know what you just did was wrong, and you totally regret it. You asked for forgiveness, and the Trooper gave it to you. The only reason why you should be panicking now is if you actually __**enjoyed**__ giving the Trooper fear..._

He gave a sigh. Thankfully, he didn't enjoy it, not in the least... the last thing he ever wanted to do was to give people fear...

He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be reflecting on this! He ran out of the jail sector and into the elevator... one thing, one simple sentence filled his mind...

_I got to find Rin...._

_**End of Chapter Three...**_


	4. Chapter 4

1(Note from Author: Well... this may not be important to some people, but I just figured out how to tell if people have been reading my stories. I was actually worried that people weren't reading them, since there are so many stories in FanFiction. Yet I found out that over a dozen people read my story in a single day. About 20. Yes, I know there are probably those that get A LOT more, but still, I'm glad people are reading my stories.

Anyway, please, enjoy Chapter Four of the Godly Jedi.)

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Decisions **_

Rick took the elevator down. The elevator was rusty, while beams of light came in every few seconds as it moved. He crossed his arms, staying still, trying to keep his anger in check.

_Calm down... calm down... there's no need for this anger... just... just go in there and get Rin..._

He sighed, beginning to think.... his mind was on what Rin said, about the clones having to follow the higher commanding order, no matter what it was... he was facing down while thinking.

_Something about that.... worries me... Rin says that... and say that Palpatine is the Sith Lord behind everything.... wait..._

He slowly looked up, his eyes wide while his pupils were dots from the shock.

"Wait... isn't.... the person with the highest command.... the... Chancellor?"

His heart nearly stopped.... it all came together... Palpatine... the main Sith Lord. He would be able to gain full control of the Republic because of this war when it continues... he would delay both sides from winning from KNOWING both sides. Then, when he does get full control, he would tell all the clones, order them to destroy the Jedi!

His lower lip quivered, giving a gulp.

"The plan... it's.... brilliant! There's no way the Jedi Master could see that coming! And there's no possibility of us being able to stand against the clones!"

As soon as the door opened, Rick dashed out of it, a blur from his speed. Jumping over any clone or droid that came in his way. Rin had the right idea! The only way to end this war was to kill Palpatine! Kill the Sith Lord behind all of this! He had to tell the Jedi Council of this truth he learn, and the best way for them to believe him, was for them to see Rin... they can tell better then he could if she would be lying about this or not.

He cleared his mind and spread his senses throughout the level, into each and every room, crack, and space... he found her at the end of a hallway. Two Troopers were standing guard outside of the door, who both jumped when Rick suddenly stopped in front of them. The Trooper on the right of the door spoke.

"Sorry, sir. We are under strict orders not to let anyone inside this room until the interrogation is complete."

Rick glared at him, then to the door. He rose his palm in the air, the Force visibly seen, gathering in it, about the size of a basketball. Both of the Troopers stepped back from him, not seeing this before from a Jedi. Rick then blasted it at the metal door, which was blown back into the back wall of the room it was blocking Rick from. Inside was a table, which was bent forward with Rin tied down on it by metal bonds. There was a floating black ball, a droid with needles and other such things, and higher ranking Trooper. The Trooper gave a jolt from the door being blow away so easily by him. He turned to Rick.

"Excuse me, sir! You cannot be in here! Chancellor Palpatine has order for this prisoner to be interrogated for information!-"

Rick just walked past him over to Rin, placing his hand on the bond on Rin's left hand. He easily ripped it off with the Force.

"Hey! You cannot-"

Rick turned to the Trooper, his eyes giving a faint glow. The room began to shake, then bend like paper inward.... the Trooper stepped back and fell on his butt, gulping in fear... this time, Rick WASN'T sorry that he used fear that time... it was one of the few times it was needed... last time, it wasn't.

The room stopped moving as Rick turned to Rin, who was in rags. He bared his teeth a little, trying not to get TOO angry. He ripped off the rest of the bonds with his Force, then gently sat her up, letting her lean against him. She looked up at him goggly and confused.

"Why...."

Rick looked down at her.

"Hm?"

She panted a little, gulping, her mouth dry and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Why... are you... helping me...?"

Rick smiled, staring straight into her eyes.

"Because... I believe it is the right thing to do, thus what a Jedi SHOULD do."

He gave her a wink, then scooped her up in his arms. Rin gave a small blush, still shocked that he was helping. Rick turned to a chest on the floor, which was broken open by Rick's Force. It showed that it had the clothing Rin wore when she tried to assassinate the Chancellor. He picked it up with the Force and walked out of the door...

-

-

-

They were back in Rick's room, who gently laid Rin down on his bed, putting the covers over her.

"Here... you should be comfortable here..."

She turned away, still confused about his reasons... Hell, HE didn't even know why he went through all of that... yet... the only thing he could saw was that it felt _right_ to him...

"If you need anything, just tell me. I'll be over in the living ro-"

"Water! I need... A LOT... to drink..."

Rick chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"Alright, ma'am. You got it!"

He turned around and out of the door. A few minutes later, he came back with a picture of water and a glass. He sat the picture down and poured the water.

"Here-"

Rin grabbed the glass and began to drink faster, gulping the water down in mere seconds. Rick blinked, quickly pouring her another cup... while she drank, he saw small dots on her skin, all around the inside of her elbows. It was when Rick looked closer did he know what they actually where...

_The needles...._

He watched her drink another glass of water, then she laid down on the bed, giving a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes. Rick kept his face blank... why would they do this? Were they really trying to kill her, to keep her quiet?

There was only one thing he could think of to do at that moment.... he stepped out of the bed room, slowly closing a glass door and the blinds, then sat down on the couch. He sighed, leaning back... then saw that he had put Rin's suit on the couch too, next to him. He picked it up, starting to check it out.

_O.k... how was she able to make her breasts bigger when she was a maid? If it wasn't for seeing her face from before, then I would have never believed that she was the woman that attacked Palpatine._

He turned the suit over, looking at the butt, then at the crotch, then to the breasts... nothing! The only thing that the searching shown him was that the suit was a jumpsuit, all one piece except for the helmet.

_What the Hell...?_

He then saw a switch on the under arm of the right hand sleeve. He blinked, tilting his head as he pressed the button...

The breasts suddenly swelled up to a massive GG size, making Rick jump.

"Holy crap!"

He blinked, tilting his head a bit, checking it out. He pressed the button again, the beasts swelling up to an inhuman size.

".... Damn.... that's useful when you want to hide yourself..."

The pressed the button again, the breasts getting bigger. Rick blushed, pressing it over and over.

"Damn it! How do they shrink down again!?"

He laid the suit down and pressed down on the breasts, trying to somehow pack it back in. That's when a thought came to him....

_...................... Do they feel like REAL breasts? Gah! Being a virgin sucks..._

He hung his head, shaking it. He sighed, lifting his arm up.

"... Master Yoda, you there...?"

_****Later that Day...****_

Rin slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

_Oh god... did I sleep with another guy I don't know again...?_

She always did have a small drinking problem, which was why she would avoid pubs and cartinas as much as she could to avoid the temptation of drinking.

_I hope not.... it's been over a year since that last happened, and I don't want... wait..._

She blinked, trying to get some of the sleep out of her eyes. She began to remember what had happened...

Her and the Chancellor... Rick easily stopping her... the prison... him visiting her... and now rescuing her... or, rather, rescued...

_What's... going to happen now...?_

She rubbed her arms and elbows, where the torture droid had inserted the needles...

_Those things freaking hurt..._

She then jumped a little, hearing voices outside of the room. She looked up and saw Rick, talking to what looked like the shortest man she had ever seen, yet with green skin and a cane, her suit wasn't there anymore...

---

"Master Yoda, sir... you can't expect me to believe that leaving her in there was the best idea? She could have died in there!"

Master Yoda, wearing gray Jedi robes today, sighed.

"No best ideas, there were... but that was still one of the things you SHOULDN'T have done!"

Rick gave Yoda a look.

"Oh, so I was supposed to forget about her and leave here there to rot?"

Yoda gave a huff, annoyed at the situation. He turned and walked over to the window, looking into the sky.

"Patience, my young once Padawan... even though we're at war, time can be out ally, it can."

Rick gave a sigh, leaning his head back.

"Aye, it can. But it was our enemy here. Time can be our greatest ally or enemy, thus neutral in the battlefield. Master, you may think that what I did was the wrong thing to do, but I don't regret it."

Yoda just kept his stare out on the sky.

"Regret, you may not, but you need to know your duty-"

"I was DOING my duty, Yo- Master Yoda!"

He caught himself before he didn't call him "Master." Even though they were fighting at that moment, Yoda was STILL his Master... after all he had done for him, he would be damned before he disrespected him like that.

"Master, as a Jedi Knight, I believed that Rin, the woman whom I saved, has correct about Chancellor Palpatine. If she would have stayed in there, she could have easily died, thus leaving one important piece of evidence to the dust of history. If they come after me... well... all I can do is try not to hurt any of the clones."

Master Yoda blinked, still looking up at the sky. As she watched a few birds fly by, he spoke.

"... We must speak about this later. Our guest is up, she is."

With that, he waved his hand. The glass door slide open, making Rin nearly jump out of her skin. Rick turned and saw Rin awake. He gave a sigh of relief, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hey Rin, how are you feeling?"

She turned away, now that her thoughts were straight, she didn't know whether to thank him or to hit him.

"Ah, fighter, she is. Quite good at hiding her feelings too, hm?"

Master Yoda slowly walked in the room, smiling up to Rin. She looked down at him with confusion in her eyes, not knowing what to say or do.

"Ummm.... who... are you....?"

Yoda gave a small laugh, jumping up on the bed and sat cross legged, facing her.

"Yoda, I am. Part of the Jedi Order, hm?"

She looked him over in disbelief... this small.... person.... was the great and wise Yoda?

His face suddenly grew grim, staring straight at Rin.

"Hmm.... such a dark life you had... I sense your suffering even now...."

Rin turned away, staying quiet. Rick turned from Yoda and to Rin, then nodded.

"I'll... leave you two alone..."

He went out of the door and closed it.... then....

He nearly jumped, suddenly feeling a huge crowd of clones running up the stairs, to his room.

"Crap... MASTER YODA! COMPANY!"

Yoda turned to the door, looking at Rick, then mouthed at him:

"Keep them busy for a bit."

Rick blinked.... if Yoda was going to get the information from Rin after all.... then...

_Palpatine really IS the Sith Lord behind everything!!!_

He turned and dashed out of the door of his room. He dashed down the stairs until he was right in front of the clones. He gave a slight bow with his head.

"Hello there. May I help you?"

"ATTACK, ATTACK!!!"

The Troopers automatically began to fire their laser rifles at him, shooting a large barrage. Rick sighed, pointing his left hand left, the lazily inward. The wall ripped off and became a barrier between him and the lasers, floating there. Rick looked down, knowing what this meant.

_Palpatine has ordered for the deaths of me and Rin..._

He glared up, giving a huff through his nose, getting ready.

"Well, if you want a fight, you got one!!!"

He snapped his fingers, the piece of wall he had crushing itself into dozens of spikes. He pointed them all at the clones and shot out, the spikes shooting at a unblockable speed, some sticking in the clones and others through others. The survivors took cover behind corners and furniture, shooting at Rick. He slowly began to float in the air, a bubble of Force forming around him. He glared at each one of the remaining clones... a thought going through his mind....

_This is slaughter for them... they won't run... they won't give up... they will always try to do what they are ordered to do..._

He closed his eyes, regretting what he now had to do. He reached back with both hands, forming two orbs of arm in his palms. He then shot them forward, blasting everything in that hallway. The clones were blown away, hitting the wall on the other side hard, their bodies falling down, limp...

Rick slowly went down on the ground, sensing that he was alone in there... He gave sad sigh, hating to see the bodies of his once allies... he turned around from the scene and back to his room. Once inside, he saw Master Yoda sitting on the couch and Rin standing beside him with her suit on. She pressed the same button that Rick had pressed before, fixing the breast size. She gave Rick a look.

"... Pervert..."

Rick started, taking a step back.

"Wh-wha!? Hey! I was just trying to find out how you had big breasts when you were dressed as a maid and really have tity-bity breasts!"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Yoda began to laugh, making them stop fighting.

"Enough, you two. Leave, you must., get to a safe place."

He walked over to Rick, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Rick... because of you saving Rin, I must... renounce you being a Jedi... the Council must... I am... sorry..."

There was thick silence in the air, Rick's eyes wide with shock and horror... all his years training, all his years with Master Yoda and the other Masters... being their Padawan... now, all because he saved Rin from death... he... wasn't a Jedi any more?

"M-Master... but... why...?"

Yoda looked down sadly before he answered.

"You saved an assassin, you did, one who tried to kill the Chancellor... until I am able to convince the other Masters that Palpatine IS the one behind everything.... banished, you are..."

Rick's lower lip quivered, giving a hard gulp... was what he did really the RIGHT thing to do? If he wanted, he could turn in Rin to the Chancellor and pray he will forgive him and give him his Jedi rank back... or, at least, try to convince the Jedi Council members to...

He turned and looked outside, the sky clear blue...

"Well... there's... one good thing about.... not being a Jedi..."

He gave a small grin, turning to Yoda.

"Now, I don't have to hold back all of my powers... and to show people that the dark side powers AREN'T ONLY for the darkside..."

He gave Yoda a wink, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Don't worry, my once Master, I will still fight for the good and what's right! Just... I'll be..."

Only one word came to mind, making him grin widely, feeling his powers ready to be...

"Unleashed..."

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Chapter Five**_

_**Departure for the Future**_

Rick was leaning against a wall in a hallway, peeking past it. He saw two Troopers, walking down it with their rifles at their sides. Rin was beside him, wearing her pink, skin tight suit and helmet. She looked up to Rick, waiting for him to move. He raised his hand and flicked it, a noise coming from a room next to the clones. They both stopped, raising their rifles, slowly walking in the room. Rick motioned to Rin, both of them dashing down the hallway while it was clear...

They had separated from Master Yoda so he wouldn't be involved in this. They had talked for a bit longer in Rick's old room. Yoda told them that he was going to try to convince the Council to over look this, as Rick was doing what a Jedi should have done, save a person from torment and suffering, and to talk to them about Palpatine. It wasn't totally clear that he was the Sith Lord behind everything, since there wasn't enough evidence, but Yoda had promised them that he will look into it. He then walked away with a sorrowful look on his face...

Rick stopped at another corner, peeking through a corner. She saw a alien girl with soft, green eyes, talking to some Troopers. He blinked....

_Maybe... maybe not all of the clones have been told..._

He looked past them and saw a two seated V-Wing Starfighter, mostly red and white, ready to be taken on a dock, ready with a black and white coated R2 droid..

_Perfect..._

He turned to Rin, keeping his voice low.

"Listen, just act normal. These clones probably don't know... and I have a bad feeling about that alien girl if she finds out about us..."

Rin looked to the girl, then nodded. Rick lead her out of hiding, walking to the starfighter, Rin behind him. The Troopers gave a glance at them and said nothing.

_Thank God... something that went right toda-_

"There they are! Blast them!"

Rick closed his eyes.

"So close... so damn close..."

He sighed, turning around. He moved his hand up, making part of the floor raise from the ground, acting as a shield for Rin and him, blocking a barrage of lasers which came from a door.

"You know... you guys are starting to _piss me off!_"

He lifted his leg and kicked the part of the floor he had, sending it flying toward them. It hit some of the clones, the blocked the whole door, making it impossible for the clones to get to them. He gave a sigh, glad that was it... until he jumped back, a green lightsaber coming down where he was. It was from the alien girl, who quickly stood straight up, wielding her lightsaber in the reverse hold. Rick grunted, taking a step back, then looked around for Rin. He couldn't help but to smile, seeing that she had knocked out the Troopers that the alien girl was talking to. His smile didn't last for long, having to duck from a slash from the girl, jumping back again. Before Rin could run over to help, he waved his hand.

"Go! I'll hold her!"

Rin stopped, thinking for a moment, then nodded, running toward the assault ship. To delay the alien girl, and to answer a question on his mind, he bent forward a bit, taking a good look at her.

"Hey... wait.... you're Anakin's Padawan, aren't you? Ahsoka, right?"

She raised he lightsaber, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'm her... who are you, apparently someone against the Republic? A Sith?"

Rick chuckled, raising his arms to his sides.

"A Sith? Never... just a banished Jedi for doing something he thought was the right thing... but, since I'm not a Jedi anymore, and the clones are after me... I guess you could say we're enemies now..."

Ahsoka gave him a harsh glare, tightening her grip on her lightsaber.

"Then why are you wanted by the clones? Surely, there's a good reason for that."

Rick gave a slight nod, crossing his arms.

"Aye, there is-"

He bent back, avoiding a laser shot. He had to put his hand behind him on the ground, in a crab walk position. He turned to his right, as did Ahsoka. A large squad of clones, wearing armor with red marks on the helmet and shoulders... Rick frowned.

"Damn it, they found a way here..."

He flipped back, avoiding more of the lasers. Then, he had an idea... he reached out with his hand and Force, seemingly grabbing the next laser bolt he saw and put it in his other hand. The laser bolt turned into a very small red ball... Rick gave a grin, crouching and then jumped in the air, gathering the laser shots as they came, then stood in a fixed spot, his body a huge blur, easily reaching out to gather the lasers... after a minute, the clones stopped, staring at Rick, a shocked look on their faces under their helmets... even Ahsoka was shocked...

Rick stood proudly, holding up a fairly large ball of red laser.

"Oi! Did anyone lose their ammo?"

Some of the clones took a step back, incase they needed to take cover. Rick chuckled, staring at them.

"What? You all did? Well then, here! Let me give it back to ya!"

He leaped back a few feet, the held out his left hand, which held the ball of lasers. Within a radius of 12 feet, a massive barrage of lasers shot out, leaving no space for escape. Each and every one of the clones were caught inside the attack, the lasers either burning them or going through them to hit other clones... when he was out, there was a large pile of bodies at the door which they came in. Rick's grin faded, sensing their lives leave their bodies...

_Like a candle being blown out..._

He closed his eyes... how could have he joked around like that? Like their lives were toys? He certainly made it clear that they couldn't kill him... yet he killed THEM...

_Why...?_

Then a voice popped in his head, as if answering him.

_Because, if you didn't kill them, then they would have killed you and Rin..._

He nodded, turning to Ahsoka, who still held her lightsaber, glaring at Rick.

"You.... You killed them... YOU ANIMAL!!!"

She dashed at him, slashing with her lightsaber. He leaped back, her saber coming dangerously close to his face. He rolled to his side, avoiding a downward strike, then gave her a blast with his Force Push, making her fly back, along with a few crates, into a pile of supplies. He turned to the starfighter.

"Hey! Rin! Isn't that thing ready yet!?"

Rin's voice came from the cockpit, her voice amplified through the intercom of the ship.

"It's not my fault it's taking so long! They have this thing coded with a 35-freaking-digit password!"

Rick gave a gawked look.

"Of course... how the Hell could I have forgotten that?"

He quickly turned and cart wheeled to the side, avoiding Ahsoka's next attack. He blinked, amazed.

"Well... seems like you can handle my Force Push..."

He gave a glance at V-Wing Starfighter, frowning... he needed to buy as much time as he could...

".... Fine..."

He held out his hand, the handle of his lightsaber flying to his grasp. He kept his sight on Ahsoka.

"You know... you are one of the few people that will have seen my lightsaber... consider this... and honor, seeing a saber like no other."

He stood with his feet apart, his left palm facing Ahsoka, his right back, holding his lightsaber... he turned it on, the pitch black beam coming out with a white coat over it to show where it formed. Ahsoka stepped back, shocked by the color. Rick suddenly dashed forward, his body a blur. He spun around, his lightsaber coming close to Ahsoka, who had to block the attack... which she barely did. Rick landed on his feet, dashing to his left and got on his left hand. He kicked her face three times with his feet in the air, then jumped over her as she was stumbling back, turning his body and elbowing her on her nose. Dazed, Ahsoka nearly fell down, her nose broken. Rick flipped over to her and held his right leg up high. Electricity began to cover his foot, then he struck down on her head, slamming it in the ground, the electricity running throughout her body.

Rick stepped back, holding his lightsaber to the side. He sensed she was still alive... which was good. He didn't want to kill her, not a fellow... well... ONCE fellow Jedi... using a lightning Force attack in his last attack has proved that to himself...

He started, holding his saber to his side. Ahsoka's lightsaber slashed at him as she slowly stood up, glaring up at him, keeping their sabers locked. Rick raised an eyebrow, watching her get to her feet.

"You.... won't.... escape..."

Rick was still frowning, staring down at her. Just then, even more clones rushed in the area. He scowled now, then pushed up close against Ahsoka. Rin saw this and yelled over the intercom.

"HEY! What are you doing to her!?!?"

In Rin's view, it seemed like he was trying to touch her. But, really, he placed his left hand on his saber, their faces only inches apart. He whispered to her, as serious as he could be.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. Palpatine is a Sith Lord. The one behind the war and everything."

She started, her eyes wide. Rin screamed again though the intercom of the ship, thinking he had kissed her or something. Rick continued.

"I know you might not believe me, I didn't believe it at first, too. But it's true. He plans to kill all the Jedi at once, and the clones are the key. They have to follow the highest ranking order, and once Palpatine gets total control, which he will when this war drags on for much longer, then he will order the clones to kill us all. Please, if you don't trust me and believe this, then speak to Master Yoda. He has been told this, too... "

He reached out and grabbed Ahsoka's lightsaber, then kicked her on her stomach, making her fly back about ten feet and land on her back. The clones all pointed their rifles at him, ready to fire. He raised his hands, his eyes blank, staring at them all... until...

"O.k, Rick! The ship's ready!"

Rick gave a wide smile, just as Ahsoka's lightsaber began to waver in his hand.

"Perfect timing... Ahsoka! I think you're going to need a new lightsaber!"

With that, he Gripped her with his Force and quickly carried her to the door which the clones came in, then closed it. As the clones looked ready to fire, Rick tossed them Ahsoka's lightsaber. The Trooper in the middle caught it, looking at it... it began to spark... Rick waved his hand, putting his own lightsaber away.

"Well, see ya, clones!"

He jumped far back, doing a back flip, and landed on top of the V-Wing Starfighter. At that moment, the ship started to raise, then flew out of the dock...

The clone who had caught Ahsoka's lightsaber looked down at it in his palm.

"... I wonder why he gave this back..."

After he said that, the whole room was engulfed in a ball of fire, destroying and melting everything in there, while Ahsoka was safe outside of the door, pondering what Rick had said...

Rick climbed in the open cockpit and closed the lid, giving a sigh.

"Well, that was fun, huh?"

He turned back to Rin, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She peered over the back of his seat, giving him a cold glare. He blinked.

"Ummm... what is it, Rin?"

She continued to glare at him hard, silent for a few minutes, until...

"You kissed her..."

He started, eyes wide.

"What!? No I didn't!"

She stomped her feet on the floor of the cockpit.

"Yes you did! You got close to her face and gave her a smooch! I bet you were even staring at her ass and boobs because of that slutty outfit she was wearing while fighting her!"

"Wh-wha? Rin! That's common ware of Jedis! It's not as confining as battle armor is! Besides, her breasts are about the same size as your's-"

"Ah HA! I KNEW it! You WERE looking at her breasts! And mine!"

She reached forward and began to grind her fists on both sides of Rick's forehead.

"Pervert!"

Rick gave a yelp, waving his arms.

"Gah! No I'm not! I'm just a guy-Gah! We notice these thing!"

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!!!"

"GAAAAAH!"

Rick sighed as she continued to grind on his head with her fists.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_**End of Chapter Five...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Land of Ice**_

It has been over 24 hours since they escaped from the clones. Rick was leaning back, staring up through the glass up into the stars, while Rin was sleeping peacefully behind him, her head resting on the glass, her helmet in her lap. Rick gave a silent sigh.

_Should have seen this coming... without a hyper drive and any data where any planets are..._

He closed his eyes, thinking.

_We are screwed... Hell, not even this droid has any data..._

He glanced back at the droid outside, which was looking around, seeming like gathering data.

_Of COURSE we get a droid which just came out of the factory..._

He shook his head, leaning forward, getting antsy. He hated to sit in one place too long, and being stuck in the ship was unbearable! Then again... he turned his head back and glanced at Rin, still peacefully asleep. His cheeks turned a faint red, turning back around forward.

_She looks so cute and innocent!_

He leaned back some more, staring forward into the blackness of space.

_Bet she's tired of being in here, too..._

He gave another sigh, stretching in his seat. The monitor in front of him began to suddenly blink with a green light, making Rick jump, Rin jolting up right, blinking as if she was in a daze.

"Huh... wha's happenin'...?"

Rick gave a small smirk from her, then looking on a monitor.

"Looks like there's a planet nearby which caught our sensors... looks like it's the planet..."

He pressed a few buttons on the monitor.

"Talos..."

A shiver went through his spin.... something about that planet... it just gave him a strange feeling... Rin saw his expression and looked over at him.

"Hey... you o.k?"

He blinked for a moment, then turned to Rin with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The name of the planet just rang a bell, that's all. Probably from my classes in my earlier years."

He flipped a switch, grabbing the controls.

"Now... we go to that planet... I need to stretch my legs for being cooped up in here for so long!"

Rin gave him a look over the seat.

"YOU need to? I need to get out soon!"

Rick blinked, confused as he turned the ship toward the planet, which was a small dot at that moment. As soon as they were heading straight toward Talos, he turned off the engines, saving fuel. After all, since there was no air resistance in space, it would be a waste.

"Why's that?"

She peered at him over the back of his seat.

"You're REALLY going to make me say it?"

Rick turned back to her, totally confused.

"Say _what?_"

She gave him a harsh look, only the upper part of her head visible.

"I've been stuck in here for over a day! What do you THINK I need to do!"

Rick blinked again, thinking.

"........................................ Eat?"

She was silent, sitting back in her seat, not saying anything else while her legs squirmed a little. Rick just shrugged, leaning back in his own seat, giving a yawn...

_****Three hours later...*****_

The planet was close, as their ship began to come in the atmosphere, Rick rose his head. He had fallen asleep as they were drifting to the planet . He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Rin was squirming in her seat, groaning.

"Come ooooooooooooooooooon.... can't we just land?"

Rick rose an eyebrow, keeping his sight forward on the planet.

"Hold on... I need to find a land-"

The whole ship banged up violently, red lights flashing everywhere. Rin squealed, looking around.

"What was that!?"

Rick looked out of the glass, which was beginning to crack. A large meter came from under them, floating up, caught in the planet's atmosphere.

"Damn it! Oh, SHIT!"

The ship began to shake violently, everything growing hotter. The outside of the ship began to turn red, while the droid was safe in its hole (lucky droid).

"Damn it to Hell! Rin! Get on my lap!"

"What!? I'm not getting on your lap, your perv-"

"DAMN IT, RIN! If you don't, we both can die!"

She started, noting how serious he was. She gave a small nod, crawling over him and sitting in his lap, blushing. As soon as she was on his lap, Rick rose his hands, using the Force to hold the glass together, which was now ready to shatter. After a few moments, the glass behind Rick, which was were Rin was sitting, shattered, the seat bursting into flames the moment it did, the metal and everything else melting. Rick quickly used the glass and made a glass wall behind him, which blocked the atmosphere from coming in his side. Rin held tightly onto Rick, her eyes tightly closed. The ship began to shake harder and harder, threatening to rip the whole ship apart. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped, everything cooling off. Rick kept the Force on the glass, so they would still have oxygen. They sped through the sky, then went though clouds, snow hitting the ship. As soon as they went through the clouds, he saw that everything was covered with snow, as if a blizzard was there, which there probably was. They sped down... down... down... until he saw the ground. Rick yelled through the noise of the air rushing across the ship.

"Rin, hold on!!!"

A few seconds after she did, the ship hit the ground nose first, sliding across the snow covered ground over 50 feet. They then hit something hard, making the ship flip in the air and land up side down. After a few minutes, everything was quiet, until the ship suddenly shot up high in the air, Rick laying on his back with his right palm out, Rin on his chest. The ship fell down beside them on its side, buried deep in the snow, looking like a wall. Rick let his arm fall to his side, panting from everything. He looked up to Rin, who was shaking.

"Hey... are you al.... right... huh?"

He blinked, lifting his left arm, touching his stomach, feeling something warm and wet. He rose his arm and looked at his wet hand.

"........... Rin........... did you..........?"

Rin looked up at Rick, looking like she was about to cry, then suddenly grew angry, closing her eyes tightly, beat red from blushing.

"PERVERT!"

Slap!

_****Ten minutes later...****_

"Oh, come on, Rin!"

Rick had quickly gathered some wood, which was much, from nearby. All around them was just one giant ice land, almost no life. He had used his Force to take apart the ship, the droid missing probably from the crash, and made a small house with it. He had used his lightsaber to burn the wood to make a fire in the middle of it. Rin was outside, fully naked while Rick had to take his shirt off, still wearing his cloak, which was luckily still clean. He had cleaned her suit and his shirt with the snow from outside, and the Force of course helps, and are hanging above the fire, drying.

"You're going to freeze outside if you don't come in!"

"I don't c-care!"

She gave a sneeze, fully naked and sitting outside in the snow. She shivered, holding her knees up to her chest, looking like she was pissed off. Rick sighed from inside.

"Come on, Rin! At least let me give you my coat to wear!"

"No! Stay away!"

"Rin! Gah... give me a break..."

He took off his coat.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiin.... I'm going to count to three. If you aren't in here when I reach three, I'm going to bring you in here myself with the Force, alright?

Rin turned her head to the door.

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"One...."

"Don't do it!"

"Two...."

"You jackass, don't you dare do it!"

"Thr-"

"ALRIGHT! I'll come in! Just... look the other way for a minute... alright...?"

Rick chuckled, knowing that that would work.

"Alright, Rin. That's fair."

He tossed his coat near the entrance, then spun around, facing the wall.

"O.k Rin! I'm looking away."

Rin peered in, making sure. Once she saw that he really was, she quickly stood up and went in the make-shift house, picking up Rick's coat and wrapping it around herself. She blushed a bit more, feeling his body warmth on it and his scent. She quickly walked further inside and sat by Rick.

"....... O.k......."

Rick spun back around, facing the fire.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Rin glared at him, then blushed even more, turning away.

"No...."

She gulped, noticing that he had some muscle on his body, more then the average man. He wasn't the most buff of guys, but was still attractive, more skinny then muscle, though. Rick smiled to her, noticing how shy she was being, yet thought it was for a different reason.

"Well... I guess we wait here until our clothes are dry, and until this blizzard lets up. It's not a wise idea to go off in the middle of this."

Rin nodded, bringing her knees back to her chest, shivering. She then drew in her breath and gave a small "achoo." Rick turned to her, with a worried look on his face.

"Hey... Rin?"

As soon as she turned her head to him, he wrapped his arm around her and moved her in close, her head resting on his chest, under his arm. She couldn't have gotten any more red, blinking. Rick smiled down to her.

"Better?"

She looked up to him and gave a small nod. Rick blushed a bit, Rin looked so cute and innocent again. He gulped, now staring at the fire. All he wanted to do was to make her warmer... he did that, but now HE'S blushing...

Rin suddenly snuggled closer to him, both of her hands on the side of his chest, getting comfortable. Rick turned beat red.

_O.k... maybe this was a bad idea...._

He didn't move her, though... she needed to be warm, and he was getting cold himself... but, what made him turn the deepest shade of red was on Rin reach down and weaved her fingers through his. She gave a small giggle.

"You have really strong hands, Rick..."

He blinked, staring at the fire. Rin stared up at him... at first, she just said that to make him blush like that for payback.... but... now... it was different...

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his body warmth. Rick looked down, he couldn't help but to give another smile. He rested his head down and closed his eyes... falling into a light sleep, Rin's soft skin against him...

_**End of Chapter Six...**_


	7. Chapter 7

1_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Hidden Secrets of the Past**_

Rick stirred in his sleep...

-

-

-

A woman, her hair white and about three inches long, in all white clothing walked through a room. The room itself was circular, everything was dull grey or silver. As she walked, three path ways were visible in front of her. The two at both of the sides lead off to somewhere else in that building, while the center lead up a long path to another part of the building, which seemed like a building inside the building! Blocking the path was another woman, in pure white jedi robes. Her hair reached the base of her neck, a bun on the back of her head. She spoke, yet Rick couldn't understand her. Then the woman with the short hair spoke, taking out a green colored lightsaber. The woman in the jedi clothing took one out, too... it seemed old, yet was in usable condition. She turned it on, a silver beam coming from it.

Even though she turned it on, she did not use it. She rose her hand, Force Lightning shooting toward the short-haired woman. She kept the attack constant, making her fall to her knees. Suddenly, a strong voice rang through the room.

"Stop this! Stop attacking the Handmaiden"

A man in silver jedi robes jumped at the long haired woman. He was bald, a scar going down his left cheek, clear blue eyes. He welded another silver lightsaber, locking sabers with her. The Handmaiden slowly fell on the ground. At first, it seemed like she had died, but when Rick had looked closer, it was clear that she was still breathing.

The woman and man pushed each other away, the man glaring at the woman.

"Don't punish her! If you want to punish anyone, punish me!"

The woman glared at the man in disgust and spoke.

"Do you care so much for her that you have come all this way? Perhaps you have feelings after all."

The man gave her a glare back, taking out another silver lightsaber.

"Surrender, Atris. I don't want to fight you."

Atris spoke, the woman, with a small grin on her face.

"Such a noble offer..."

She stood in her stance, both hands on her lightsaber.

"Your execution has been too long delayed, Exile!"

The Exile dashed to Atris and locked sabers with her again. He spun his sabers around, turned around himself, and spun with both of his sabers at Atris. She was barely able to block the attack, taking a few steps back. She rose her hand and shot Force Lightning from her finger tips. The Exile just walked toward her, his hand up, absorbing the Lightning in his palm like it was nothing, then rose his palm in the air. Lightning shot out from his palm, looking exactly like a giant thunder storm. The woman was shot back into the middle path, barely able to stay on her feet. She held her stomach, panting, then retreated back in to the room at the end of that path.

Now having the chance, the Exile bent down and checked out the Handmaiden, checking her pulse. Once he saw that she was still alive, he gave a sigh of relief, gently running a hand along her cheek.

The stood up, his lightsabers to his sides, and dashed after Atris...

-

-

-

"RICK! Wake up!!!"

Rick's eyes shot open, blinking. He saw Rin over him, wearing her now clean suit. She had placed his coat over him, worried about him. He looked around, seeing that they were still in the makeshift hut he made, and the fire was out. He wiped his forehead and felt that it was soaked with his sweat... He began to think hard to himself.

_What.... WAS that...?_

He knew it wasn't an ordinary dream, it felt too real... then it hit him!

_It was past events here! But why did I see that? Sure, two Jedis-_

He stopped his thoughts, remembering that both Atris and the Exile had used Force Lightning...

_Wait... why was he called the "Exile?"_

He slowly sat up, deep in thought

_Is... there a Jedi Temple near by?_

He closed his eyes, spreading his senses... there indeed was one! And the rooms felt like...

_Is... is that place calling to me?_

"Well... I think we have a better place to go then this makeshift hut. Come on."

He slowly stood up, using the Force to bring him his shirt, putting all of his clothing on. Rin stood up with him, looking at him.

"... Are you sure you're o.k?"

Rick turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced, making him sigh a little.

"Well... Jedis are sensitive to anything with the Force. It's.... complicated. All I can say for sure is that, if we see it in a vision or in a dream, like I did, then it's important and to be wary of what's to come... or a place we need to go."

He fixed his coat, then made sure his lightsaber was on his waist. He pulled his hood over his head and headed out into the blizzard. Rin wasn't sure if leaving was a good idea.... but... she turned to the fire, which went out because of the lack of wood. She frowned, putting her helmet on.

_... Might as well go... we won't last long here, anyway..._

She walked outside, giving a shiver as the cold hit her. Rick turned, making sure that she was following. Once he saw she was, he continued onward, following down the large path their ship made when they crashed, since it would be the best reference if they needed to go back to the shelter. Then...

"Whoa..."

Buried deep in the snow was a drop ship, which looked like was many years old. He stared at it, thinking.

_Hmmm... where did this come from?_

He didn't sense anything alive in it, nor any bodies. He walked on, Rin right behind him.

"Damn it, Rick. Why does your clothes have to blend in so well with the snow?"

Rick smirked, the wind starting to howl.

"Not my fault I look _fine_ in my robes!"

She rolled her eyes under her helmet, shaking her head. Yet she gave a smirk, glad to see him playing around. Rick then hit something face foot, stumbling back.

"Gah! Owwww! Shit... that hurt..."

He rubbed his nose for a moment, then looked up... he saw a very smooth rectangular boulder in the snow. He blinked, thinking. Rin turned to him, then to the boulder.

"That's not a real boulder."

Rick blinked again under his hood. He just noticed that himself! He turned to Rin, confused.

"How... did you know?"

She poked the side of her helmet, giggling a bit.

"This helmet isn't just for show, you know."

"Aye, it makes your giggles sound more cute."

"Pervert..."

Rick chuckled, placing a hand on the boulder. He sensed a door, hidden perfectly on the boulder. He placed his hands on it, trying to find a switch, a handle, anything... the only thing he found was a small key pad with a number pad on it. He scowled.

"Damn..."

Rin peered over his side, seeing the pad. Rick began to think hard on what to do.

_Damn it... it would be foolish to force my way in, incase it booby-trapped, and what if someone lives here? I doubt they would like me cutting or blowing my way in-_

"I got this."

"Huh?"

Rick started, seeing Rin walk in front of him. She bent down, her left hand on her knees, and began to press the numbers on the pad. After a few moments, the doors slowly slid open, revealing total blackness inside. Rick blinked, which he was doing a lot lately, turning to Rin.

"....... How.....?"

Rin smiled under her helmet.

"Well... the numbers just came to me. Come on, it's cold out here."

She walked inside, unafraid of the darkness. Rick stared after her.

_...................... What.................. could this mean........?_

He shook his head, quickly following her.... and ran into another wall.

"GAH! Damn it! Another freaking wall!?"

He rubbed his nose, mumbling to himself. The door behind him suddenly closed shut, leaving them in complete darkness.

".......... Damn, it's dark in here."

He looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Hey! Rin! Where are you?"

A hand gripped his shoulder suddenly. He turned around, ready to pull out his lightsaber when he sensed who it was.

"Oh... holy crap, Rin! Don't DO that!..... Wait.... can you see in here!?"

Rin gave a giggle from his shock.

"Yeah. My helmet has night vision, incase I need to go in dark places. What? My helmy can do a lot of things..."

Rick gave a small smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Ummm.... helmy?"

Rin gave a start, turning away, which was pretty pointless, since Rick couldn't see a thing in there.

"A-anyway... we are in some sort of elevator, which is why you walked into a wall. I can easily get it going again. Just wait here and.... ummm... just... stand there...."

Rick gave her a look, giving a thumbs up in the darkness.

"Alrighty then, helmy girl!

It was her turn to give him a look from under her helmet, leaning forward to what was another control panel. In about a minute, the elevator shook, slowly going down. As it did, the lights flickered on. Rick blinked, trying to get his eyes adjusted... Rin gave a small shriek, throwing off her helmet, covering her eyes. Rick ran over and knelt beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you o.k!?"

She shivered, keeping her eyes closed.

"S-sorry... the night vision... and the lights... really hurt my eyes..."

Rick frowned, then had a surge go through him. Without him telling it to, his hand slowly went over to her eyes and covered them. Rin stiffened a bit, not knowing what was happening. Slowly, a light formed around his hand, a warming sensation going into her eyes. After a few moments, the light went away, Rick now able to control his arm and hand again. He pulled his hand away, staring at it. Rin slowly blinked, her hand in front of her face.

"I.... wow! You... you healed my eyes? Thank you... even though it wouldn't have blinded me..."

Rick looked up from his hand to Rin, confusion in his eyes and on his face.

"I... I don't know how I did that..."

He shrugged, chuckling to himself.

"Oh well, I now know how to do it, I guess. It will come in handy!"

He reached over and grabbed her helmet, which had the night vision turned off because it was off. He held it to her.

"Here... here's helmy!"

Rin gave him another look.

"Oh, you!"

She play punched his shoulder, laughing a little as she put her helmet back on. As soon as they both stood up, the elevator stopped, the doors slowly opening...

Inside was the room which Rick had visioned in his dream, yet there were many dust webs... and five skeletons on the floor... he stepped in the room, looking at the remains.

_.... These are the remains of the women that the Handmaiden had to kill... they looked so much like her, and yet... she was so much different..._

Rin went to his side, looking at the remains with him.

"Wow... they must have been here for a long time, since the only thing that is left are the bones..."

Rick nodded, kneeling down next to the nearest set of bones.

"Aye... but... HOW long as it...?"

He blinked, falling on his butt, his hand on his forehead. Rin ran over to him and slid to her knees as Rick fell onto his back...

-

-

-

The man ran up the path, the door to the strange room opening. Inside stood Atris, facing away from the Exile. The room they were in was in the shape of a perfect circle, with three levels of shelves on the walls... on them were dozens of red pyramids, about half the size of a person. They filled the shelves... they were some sort of holocrons... Atris spoke to the Exile without turning to him.

"She said you would come here, to this place. If you think you can defeat me here, you are wrong."

She motioned to the holocrons on the walls as the Exile walked closer to her, turning around to face him.

"All this collected knowledge, all these teachings of combat and the Force - they are mind to command."

He scowled at the Exile.

"And if I must use it to end you, I will. Surrender - you need not die."

The Exile crossed his arms, giving her a scowl right back.

"Atris, you must be stopped."

Atris gave a faint laugh.

"Atris? That is not who I am, not any longer."

She fixed her robes, looking at herself as she continued.

"She has not existed for some time, I think. There was always something else withing me - it just took time for its voice to be heard."

The Exile took a look around, not liking what he was hearing... and what he saw on the walls. He knew what they really were, but...

"What is this place?"

"All the knowledge of the Sith, gathered from across the galaxy. Brought here by my servants so that I might discover their secrets - and use them to track them down."

Atris gave a small grin.

"But now they have been drawn from the shadows of the Outer Rim - and the only final matter to attend to is finishing you."

The Exile stepped closer to Atris, his lightsaber in hand.

"I will not fight you - surrender, and I will spare you."

Atris gave a laugh, getting her own lightsaber out.

"Surrender? To you? Never."

The silver beam of her lightsaber shining brightly.

"Let us end this!"

Atris ran toward the Exile, jumped in the air, and slashed down at him. He rolled to the side, turning his own lightsaber on. He held it behind him, dashing to her. He spun in a circle, his saber spinning with him. Atris held her saber up, blocking the attack. She Force Pushed him, sending him flying to a wall. He landed on his feet planted on the wall, then ran across it, sending bolts of lightning toward Atris. She ran with him, dodging the lightning and sending some toward him. The Exile jumped off the wall to avoid the bolts toward him, heading toward Atris. As soon as he was in range, she rose her hand and grabbed his face. An orange aura covered him, making him struggle for breath. Atris gave a laugh, feeling her wounds from earlier heal and energy rushing into her body. To her, it felt like the Exile's powers were limitless. Suddenly, the Exile opened his mouth wide, letting out a roar, a Force Screech visible, hitting Atris hard. As soon as she was stunned, the Exile stepped back, striking in a vertical slash form his left boot to hi top right. For a few seconds, everything was still...

Atris took a few steps back, holding her chest, leaning forward... defeated. The Exile relaxed, knowing that Atris could not continue the fight... then, her next few words shocked him...

-

-

-

"RICK!"

Rick shot open his eyes, panting. He was still laying on the floor, Rin next to him on her knees. She gave a relieved sigh.

"Finally... you were down for over ten minutes! What happened!?"

He closed his eyes again, resting them. He was soaked with sweat.

".... Another vision. This time, it was... kind of forceful..."

He chuckled a bit, sitting up.

"I might go into that state again soon. I have a feeling that it's not over yet."

He chuckled again, bending a knee up and placing his arm on it.

"Gah, it left me at such a cliff hanger, too!"

Rin blinked, her face looking like she had a question.

".... A vision that ends in a cliff hanger?"

Rick laughed, standing up. He dusted himself off with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?"

He frowned suddenly, turning toward the three path ways.

"... Let's go through that center walkway. That had to do with my vision..."

Rin turned to the pathway...

"Something about it feels.... wrong...."

Rick raised an eyebrow, turning to her. He then shook his head.

_Nah, I've just over thinking that. Everyone has some sort of connection to the Force._

"Well... let's go..."

He walked toward the center pathway, Rin following close behind...

In a room behind them stood a man with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall in the shadows. He wore silver robes with a chain running across his chest with knee high boots. He had a hood over his face... his eyes glowing a faint silver under his hood. On his side was a strange sword, the handle the shape of a silver heart, while the blade was in a sheath, curved. He watched Rick and Rin walk toward the center path.

Rick turned around quickly and shot Force Lightning from his right hand. The room behind them was filled with lightning... yet it was empty. Rin jumped, turning around with him.

"Rick!? What are you doing!?"

Rick grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on, the black beam shooting out. He was quiet, looking around.

"Someone's.... here with us...."

It was strange to him. He could barely sense the person. It was like he was disappearing, and then reappearing in a different spot, hiding himself from Rick's senses. Rin took out a laser pistol from her side, looking around.

"Who is it?"

Rick went behind Rin, gently leaning his back against her's, back to back.

"I don't know, Rin... but he isn't normal..."

At that moment, the man in the silver clothing appeared beside Rick, pointing his finger at Rick's head like a gun, a small ball of energy at the tip of it.

"Bang."

A foot wide beam of energy hot out of his finger, engulfing Rick's head for a few seconds. Rick began to fall, his head bleeding horrifically. As Rin turned to see what the noise was, the man faded away from his spot. Her eyes widened as she saw Rick hit the ground...

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


End file.
